


Surpassing Predjudice

by Typewriter15



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriter15/pseuds/Typewriter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Christine breaks their engagement, Raoul sits in despair alone on top of the rooftop of the Paris Opera House. What if two men can surpass their prejudices towards each other, and realize that they are not that different from one another? SLASH E&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first Erik&Raoul chapter story. I absolutely adore the pairing and was inspired to write a piece dealing with the possible empathy that could exist between the two. Really they are not that different from each other. I hope you enjoy reading it, and reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. The brilliant Gaston Leroux does!

'SURPASSING PREDJUDICE'

~~Chapter 1: The Beauty of Human Compassion~~

Raoul sat alone on top the opera house, his arms wrapped around his knees, and his eyes staring blindly ahead into the depths of the Parisian night. The lamps of the street cast an eerie glow on the roof tiles, and strange shadows played along the walls due to the weak illumination. The air was chilly, and the breeze was callous as it blew forcefully on Raoul, reminding him that it was nearing winter.

Raoul shivered and pulled his coat tighter around his shoulders. He didn't even know why he had chosen to come here. He knew he just needed someplace to be alone, and to reflect. He recalled his last encounter with the woman he loved. Tonight, she had finally dropped the weight, she had told him that she no longer wanted to be with him because it was too complicated, and told him that she needed someone who would understand her better. She had told him that she still cared about him, and that she still wanted a friendship with him, but Raoul was too heartbroken to stay and listen. With a quick goodbye, he had left. He had tried to understand her reasoning, but he couldn't. They had been engaged, she had told him that she had loved him, and they had both seemed so joyful. Yet Raoul couldn't help but think he was being played with all along, as if he was the second wheel, coming only after Christine's Phantom. She had finally chosen, and she had chosen him.

Tears prickled Raoul's eyes and they stung. He rubbed them furiously to try and stop the tears, but that only seemed to irritate them more. He felt anger, and self-loathing rise from within. He felt burning anger towards the world. Towards Christine for not choosing him and not staying by his side after all he'd done for her. He felt anger towards her for playing with his heart, and leading him on. He was also angry at the Opera Ghost, who after all this time had already won long ago and knowing that he never really did stand a chance. But more than anyone, he was angry at himself. He was angry for being stupid and not listening to his brother, and letting himself get hurt like this. He was angry that he didn't see this coming. He was angry that he had lost the only girl he had ever truly loved! He hated himself because he felt weak. But Mon Dieu, was it painful.

"I hope you're happy now Monsieur Opera Ghost!" he spat into the night, eyes glinting with hatred, and a high cold laugh escaping his mouth.

"Congratulations, you won after all" he whispered sullenly, as he put his head between his knees.

"Did I Viscount?" asked a silky calm voice that came from the shadows.

Raoul jumped to his feet as quick as lighting, managing to draw his sword by the time he was on his feet. Holding his sword steadily in front of him, Raoul scanned the shadows but could see nothing. He knew who it was, and he was not in the mood to deal with him, nor would he let himself be taunted.

"Show yourself!" he hissed into the shadows, sword ready to strike at the first sign of attack. To Raoul's astonishment, the phantom moved into plain view and stared at Raoul with an expression he couldn't fathom. He wasn't armed and was standing not too far away from Raoul's sword. For the first time in his presence, there the phantom stood, virtually defenseless in front of him, no sword or lasso in sight.

Raoul stared, slightly taken aback. He lifted his sword higher and pointed it at the man's throat. "What do you want?" he barked nastily. "I see no reason for you to be here. It's over, you've won! I lost! Unless you've come here to gloat" Raoul shot nastily.

"No I haven't…" the man stated quietly. He moved forward a few steps only inches away from Raoul's sword. Raoul's eyes widened and he took a couple of shocked steps back. The man' expression didn't change. He continued to look at Raoul with that same guarded, yet deep expression.

"Well then go away!" Raoul shot irately, jabbing his sword towards him slightly to prove his point, resulting in the Phantom sidestepping the jab.

"I wish to talk with you." He stated simply, ignoring Raoul's discourtesy.

Raoul lowered his sword a little.

"What!" he exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Surely you aren't deaf Viscount. I said, I want to speak with you" the Phantom stated again, rather annoyed.

Raoul opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. He then narrowed his eyes, and looked at the phantom distrustfully. "What about!" He asked skeptically.

"Christine." The other man replied.

Raoul narrowed his eyes and gave the phantom a vicious glare. "No thank you!" Raoul replied indignantly. "I refuse to be involved with this anymore, now if you will excuse me, it is late and I have other engagements I need to attend to" he said tersely, before sheathing his sword and walking toward the entrance to the opera house.

Raoul suddenly found that his path was blocked by the man that was seconds ago behind him. How did he move that fast? his mind asked, stunned. The man looked at him with a hard stare, and his stance was tall and determined.

Raoul eyes narrowed. "Move!" he snapped angrily, losing just about every ounce of patience he had with the man.

"No" he replied simply. "I wish to speak to you about what happened between you and Christine".

That did it! Raoul lashed out with a fist aimed towards the phantoms chin, which was blocked easily by a hand which grabbed his wrist. The force of his punch sent him off balance, but he was steadied instantly by the phantom hold. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! SHE BROKE OFF OUR ENGAGEMENT! YOU HAVE WON! YET YOU STILL PERSIST ON TORMENTING ME!" he screamed painfully, tears now falling from his eyes and running down both cheeks.

His knees suddenly shook and he collapsed to the floor, the man fell too, holding onto him. Raoul didn't give a damn anymore. Damn his pride, it hurt too much. He had loved her with all his heart and soul. He was would have risked everything for her; his title, his money, his brother's esteem, even his life, yet she had still played him around and disregarded him towards the end. He unleashed his emotions then and wept into the Phantom's shoulder, no longer thinking, nor caring if it was his enemy, but rather a human being there to comfort him.

"I know how you feel…" the voice spoke quietly, his voice full of empathy, his hands patting his back gently. "I felt the same way when I saw her with you… when she betrayed me" he said sadly.

Raoul paused and looked up at the man who comforted him. Bright amber eyes looked at him sympathetically, glowing through a white porcelain mask. Raoul had never seen this person look at him with any emotion other than hatred, and the sudden change unnerved him. The two usually couldn't stand to be in each other's presence and when they were, they were always fighting over Christine. The transformation completely threw him off.

"Why! Raoul asked silently. "Why are you doing this? You hate me!"

"Because I understand what you're going through and no one should have to go through it alone… even you viscount." He stated honestly, and his eyes widening slightly as if he only just realized the fact.

Raoul looked at the man in front of him. Here stood a different person to whom he was use to. The phantom's eyes no longer held that hatred and burning anger towards him. His eyes were open, and compassion shone from their depths, something that Raoul would never have imagined was possible in a thousand lifetimes. For the first time in his life he was no longer blinded by his prejudice and he saw the Phantom of the Opera for what he truly was, just a man. A man that had experienced the same heartache he currently felt, and a man that was capable of realizing when others suffered from this as well. This revelation left him in awe for a few seconds, before he asked the question he wished to know for the first time ever.

"What is your name?" He asked softly.

The man's eyes widened and he looked down at the man in shock, before a very slight upturn of the lips graced his mouth. "Erik." He replied genially.

Raoul smiled briefly, before removing himself from Erik and standing on his two feet. He felt slightly disorientated and his emotions were in turmoil due to the events of the day. He had to get away for now. He needed time to think. He quickly started to walk, and when he reached the rooftop exit, he paused. Finally he turned and met the others eyes silently.

"Thank you." He whispered, the sound as light as the changed wind that that now wafted between them.


	2. Resurfacing

Second chapter is up! How are you all enjoying it so far? Let me know by dropping a review! Thanks! Happy reading!

~~Chapter Two: "Resurfacing"~~

It had been two weeks since that fateful night, and Raoul still had not returned to the Opera House. He didn't know how to deal with everything that had happened to him. He didn't like change as it made him feel disorientated and uncomfortable, and it wasn't like he could talk to anyone about it either. He couldn't tell Philippe because he just wouldn't understand, and he didn't want to trouble his brother with his problems anyway. Philippe had enough of his own.

He only had his own mind, and for the last fortnight, he had to sort through the pain and confusion on his own. The wounds were still very fresh, but he had come to the conclusion that he wanted to give up Christine for good and move on. He no longer wanted to cling to the past, to Little Lotte. He still cared deeply for Christine and he always would, even though she had wounded him deeply, but it would take a while for him to forgive her and he thought that everything that had happened had happened for the best. He wanted to be happy, and despite everything, he wanted her to be happy as well.

It had taken a lot of thinking, and at times, his thoughts had tried to convince him to leave the Opera Populaire, but he just couldn't. Raoul had always been strong and determined. He loved music, and despite what many may think, he loved the Opera too. No, he would not give up on it, which was why today; he was going to return to his duties at the Opera Populaire.

When he arrived at the opera, Andre and Firmin were quick to greet him. "Ah Viscount, it's so good to see you return. We need you to review the rehearsal for the upcoming opera of Romeo and Juliet. We have some new cast, and all are waiting to see their patron" Andre explained in excitement, while Firmin nodded vigorously in agreement beside him.

Raoul raised an eyebrow in amusement, then gave a short laugh. "Alright gentleman. I have been away for a while and I apologise. I have not been in good health for the past two weeks…" Andre and Firmin exchanged a quick look, and Raoul knew they knew the reason why. "However I feel better now and I look forward to the upcoming performance. This show should be very successful indeed. Let us go and inspect it shall we. After you gentleman." He inclined his head politely, and followed shortly behind them.

The rehearsal had gone rather well and Raoul was pleased with the quality of the performance. The new chorus girls giggled and blushed when they saw him enter and he smiled at them in welcome. They were all rather talented girls, and they sang together harmoniously. There were a couple of new tenors as well, three of them were decently talented, but the last one of them, a young man from Spain, had a superb voice. Carlotta had chosen to take a vacation with her husband in Italy so she was not present. The ballet was good, a few minor flaws, but none that couldn't be remedied with practice and with an outstanding teacher like Madame Giry. Meg too, was still as stunning as ever.

Madame Giry and Meg had given him sad smiles when he had entered, and he knew they were trying o offer their condolences. He simply smiled at them in return, giving them a cheeky grin as if to tell them that he was alright, and they both responded with slightly brighter, happier smiles.

The only thing that was difficult was seeing Christine again. She was of coarse cast as the main role of Juliet, and many faces turned to see how he would react after their engagement had been dissolved. Raoul kept calm and professional when it came to Christine, the part of him that wanted to feel was locked tightly away in a crevice in his heart.

Christine acknowledged him with a wary nod. Her eyes were shining anxiously and they were trying to figure out his state after she had seen him a two weeks ago. He acknowledged her by giving her a quick nod, then looking away, letting his mind be occupied by his job. When it was his time to comment on her performance, he gave quick, clipped comments. They were straight to the point and as professional as he could muster.

Many people seemed to relax as they hadn't known what to expect between their patron and their lead singer. Raoul knew that they probably assumed that everything was alright now, but it was far from that, he still felt hurt and betrayed when he looked at her, and he felt awkward. However, he had prepared himself for this when he had came. That didn't mean it was easy though.

After the rehearsal, Madame Giry and Meg came up to him. They constantly fussed over his health and mental wellbeing and he had to reassure them about a dozen times that he was finally alright. Though, he doubted that Madame Giry fully believed him. He was grateful for their concern, it felt good to have someone worry about him after being alone for such a long time, and he embraced his two friends graciously and thanked them for their concern, before leaving to take a walk around the Opera House by himself. It had been a while and he needed to carry out his weekly inspection to see if anything needed to be done, and he also wanted some time to take in air.

He walked along the corridor that led to the steps to the roof top and thought about the Opera Ghost, now known to him as Erik. He hadn't seen him since two weeks ago, band as much as his thoughts had been preoccupied with Christine, Erik had taken up a good portion of them also. He had tried to make sense of what had happened that night on the rooftop, but found that he could not entirely. He wondered if Erik was courting Christine now, and if the two now had everything they wanted.

A pang of pain stabbed at his heart, but Raoul forced it down. He felt resentment rise. Why should they be happy and he miserable? But then it died down when he thought how Erik had comforted him. He had made himself accept the possibility of Erik and Christine's finally being in a relationship at some point during the two weeks after his discovery of Erik's humanity. He no longer harbored antipathy towards Erik and he would not stand in the way of his or Christine's happiness any longer. Erik could have been a monster to him that night! He could have taunted him, broken him. Yet he had comforted him, shared in his pain. His enemy had showed him compassion and he had not once showed nor had he thought of showing Erik any when he had been with Christine. This he felt guilty for. How had he failed to recognize him as a human being, a person with a dreadfully painful and lonely past? He was a person so much more like himself than he had realized. All of these revelations is what had finally allowed to accept him. He sighed, maybe in a different world, a different time, Erik and he could have been friends.

He stopped when he reached the rooftop and he gazed out into the city, many memories flashing through his mind of this site. The usual busy city was pulsing with life, and Raoul felt slow and out of sync in comparison. He felt tired and more distanced from it, and he didn't know what to make of it. However, another sigh escaped his lips and he sat down, dangling his legs off the edge.

He closed his eyes and started to meditate, thinking of all the peaceful and happy things his weary mind could produce. He felt contentment swirl within him and he didn't notice someone sit down next to him, until he felt a light brush against his shoulder. Raoul jumped back in shock, before realizing who it was, and exhaling in relief.

"Erik…" he stated in revelation, the man's name sounding strange on his tongue, and even stranger to his mind. Erik gazed at him, and analysed him, his eyes running over his face and his frame. "You haven't been sleeping well nor have you been eating." He observed frankly.

Raoul eyes widened and he was momentarily unable to respond. "How do you know that?" he finally asked, stunned that he was able to notice, when no one else had. He had just started eating properly this morning when he had finally felt mentally better.

"You have lost weight, and if one looks closely enough, there a faint violet lines under your eyes which is a symptom of insomnia. Also you look tired in general" Erik stated truthfully.

Raoul looked away; a bit unnerved and embarrassed that Erik was watching him 'so closely' as he put it. The thought caused the tiniest pink tinge to stain his cheeks. He then pushed the thought away, and decided to respond to Erik's observation.

"It's true, I haven't been able to get much sleep, nor did I feel like eating much the past couple of weeks, but I am over it now…" he began seriously." My servants cooked me a nice sausage, bacon, egg and pancake breakfast this morning, and you should have seen how much I ate" he replied cheekily, and winked, trying to lighten the mood.

Erik nodded and gazed out towards the city, before turning back to Raoul and gazing at him again. Raoul shifted under his gaze. Why must he insist on looking at me like that? Do I look like some sort of interesting insect? He asked himself unnerved. Probably his mind retorted humorously, and disappearing before Raoul could reprimand it.

Erik's voice finally broke him out of his reverie. "I didn't know if you would come back after what happened." Erik confessed quietly. Raoul turned quickly, eyes wide met by Erik's intense, honest gaze.

Erik then smiled and looked back at the city. "But I'm glad you did!" he finished for Raoul. "Otherwise we would have had to find another patron, whom probably would have ended up being more idiotic than you." Erik chuckled humorously.

Raoul chuckled also. "Thanks." He muttered in mock hurt and giving Erik his best offended look.

Erik smiled at that before Raoul turned the conversation into something more serious. Can I ask you something?" he asked the slightest hesitation present in his voice.

Of Course" he replied kindly, turning and giving his full attention to Raoul.

Raoul found it difficult to start, as he didn't know quite how to word his question. "Before two weeks ago, you and I were fighting for the woman we were both in love with. This competition made us enemies. Since there is no more competition, what does that make us now?" He asked, hoping it had come out the way he thought it had, and feeling a little tense for reasons unknown.

Erik took a couple of moments to think, before finally looking back at Raoul with a serious gaze. "There is no more animosity between us anymore Raoul. I no longer harbor resentment towards you. I understand everything you are going through, and I know it is hard. I do not wish to make it harder for you. I suppose what I am saying is that we can be friends, if you want to be that is". Erik explained, softly.

Raoul stared back with open eyes, surprise evident on his face. He had just been thinking that only moments ago and here Erik was willing to offer him friendship. Before he made a comment on that however, he had to know something first. "You and Christine…? Do you plan to pursue a relationship with her?" he asked carefully.

Erik thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes, I do." He replied honestly, seeing no point in lying to Raoul now.

Something in Raoul's heart stung, but he forced it down. "I see." Raoul stated slowly. He looked at his feet, before looking back up and giving Erik a bright smile. "That's the way it should be. After all this time. I'm happy for both of you." He answered as convincingly as he could.

"Raoul…" Erik started. "It's okay." Raoul reassured him. "I want Christine to be happy. And she is most happy when she is with you." He said, trying to use whatever truth in this statement as to sound convincing. "I am grateful for what you did for me last week. I never expected it, but I am still grateful that you were there. I've had a lot of time to think over the past week, and I have already accepted this. I don't want you or Christine to worry about me. Tell her that for me when you next see her." Raoul asked insistently.

"I will." Erik replied, suddenly looking away regretfully. Somehow he felt bad, like he was doing something wrong, but he couldn't tell what. He knew that this hurt Raoul, and he no longer wanted to hurt this young and vulnerable boy in front of him. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what else he could do or say to make it hurt any less or make it easier.

"And yes, I would like it very much if we could start a friendship" Raoul added honestly, genuine happiness surging through him as he looked at Erik cheerfully.

Erik was surprised by the genuine happiness he saw in the young boy's eyes. He hadn't seen that sort of interest in his friendship since the old days of Mazenderan. This brought back a lot of memories, some which were still tender after all these years. He would never forget his first true friend. So lost in his thoughts, Erik didn't notice that Raoul had stood up.

Raoul smiled meekly and rubbed the back of his head with his hands shyly. "I guess I will see you later then" he said kindly. "I have some matters I need to attend to. Especially, since I had a two week holiday. Have fun doing whatever Opera Ghost's do!" He replied cheekily with a grin, before winking and walking towards the exit. He paused, just before he exited the door, turned and gave Erik another wide grin. "Oh, and I shall tell the managers that Monsieur O.G. shall receive his salary of 20,000 franks this month" he added thoughtfully, before giving one last smile, and zooming out the door.

Erik looked after him in wonder as he continued to gaze at the spot where Raoul had vanished.


	3. Plummeting

Hi everyone! Chapter 3 is up! Hope you enjoy! And thank you for your reviews guys! If anyone else would like to drop by a review, please do, they are very much appreciated!

CHAPTER THREE- 'PLUMMETING'

Erik gazed at Christine through the mirror as she was practicing her singing to one of the arias from the upcoming production to him for the fourth time. As always, her notes were clear and concise, and she hit the notes so exquisitely that everyone who listened to her would no doubt think she was anything less than marvelous, mesmerizing. Yet her voice no longer held the same quality that it use to hold when she use to sing to him. She seemed like a drone, hitting the notes perfectly, yet the song was devoid of feeling. Erik could tell something was bothering her; more so than before she was petulant and was prone to dark moods, occasionally snapping at him when her moods were the worst. Erik could tell her heart wasn't really in this as it used to be and he was afraid he was losing her.

"Christine you sing beautifully as always. But once more you are missing the true essence of the song, my love. This piece symbolizes love and joy. I cannot hear any joy in your voice. To be honest, I hear the opposite" Erik stated, trying to be gentle as to not discourage her. "I sense there is a reason for this. Please tell me what ails you" Erik asked gently.

Christine gazed at the mirror briefly, before looking away with an angry look and remaining silent. Erik was shocked and hurt. She had never out rightly ignored him like this before. "Christine…" he tried, voice pained and full of concern.

Christine suddenly stood up and dusted herself off, before turning to give the mirror a hard stare. "Practice session is over for today angel!" she snapped finally, before turning again and stalking out the door. Erik stood there, stunned eyes following after her.

Erik knelt on the floor in grief, his hand placed over his forehead, at a loss of what to do. Twelve days ago, she had resumed practice sessions with him and she had told him that she had loved him all along, and apologized because she had made a terrible mistake by courting the viscount. Yet, every time he wanted to see her, she would use her career excuses to avoid him, or say to him that she needed more time to get over the viscount before starting a courtship again.

He had been overjoyed when she had told him that she finally loved and wanted him, and he was under the impression that she had seriously meant it. At first he understood why she still might need space, but as time went on, he began to doubt her affections for him as sincere.

Raoul was walking along the main theatre of the Opera house, rehearsal had just finished and he was in a fantastic mood. It had been twelve days since Raoul had last spoken to Erik on the rooftop. At the thought of Erik, a grin etched itself onto his features. He had of course kept to his word and spoken to the managers about giving the Opera Ghost his salary every month. At first, they had looked at him stunned, as if he had grown another to heads. Then they had nearly fainted, as he had added that they should keep box five empty during every production.

He remembered he had actually laughed at their expressions, and he told them very simply that his reasons were justified as it would keep 'peace' within the opera house. After five minutes of arguing with him, and each other, they had reluctantly come to a deal. Box five would be kept empty during every production, and the ghost would be paid his salary at the end of this month that had just passed, and each consecutive month after. He had received a 'thank you' note in reply from Erik this morning, and Raoul knew that this had been a good step.

Life was finally good once more, he began to delve into his duties with a joy and lightness he had never felt before, and since the stress of Christine and the Opera ghost had been relieved, he took great joy and care in his work. People around the opera house noticed and praised him for his effort and skill. Of those people were Madame Giry, and one Meg Giry who had taken quite a knack to making his life a bit more 'animated'.

"Bonjour Raoul!" Meg chirped happily, as she joined in step as he walked. Raoul turned, and gave her a wide smile. "Bonjour Meg! You danced beautifully this morning!" he praised kindly. Meg grinned back, her grin lighting up her entire face, which made her look like an angel. "Thank you." She replied graciously. "Mama and I think you are doing a wonderful job with all the planning you've been doing Raoul. It's due to your help that the production is going so well. The managers think that this production is going to make record sales!" Meg explained elatedly.

Raoul could tell she was very happy. The occupants of the Opera house hadn't had a production like this one in years. "Ah Meg, you give me too much credit. If everyone was trying so hard, it wouldn't be as great as it is!".

Meg nodded in agreement. "True, but we owe a lot to our patron." Meg said truthfully, gazing at Raoul warmly. Raoul nodded. "Thank you Meg". He responded. Meg then looked away, hesitated for a moment, before looking at him with worry shining in her eyes. "Though, something has been worrying me. It's-". "Christine. I know." He finished for her.

Meg nodded. "Yes. Her singing is of course exquisite, but her voice is just missing an element that she used to have. People who are close to her can just tell that her heart isn't in it. No matter how good of an actress she is" She confided.

"Yes, I've noticed." Raoul said quietly, something tugged at his heart painfully. "She seems so gloomy these days too. Mama and I have tried to talk to her, but she insists she's fine. Mama and I thought that she might have made a mistake by breaking off the engagement, but she doesn't want to speak of it" Meg said hopelessly, not knowing how to help her friend.

Raoul didn't want to hear this. His life had been good without her, yet she was still his friend and he still loved her. He could not avoid her any longer, he had to see her. He would do so tonight. "Don't worry Meg. I will speak to her tonight" he replied reassuringly. Meg gazed at him for a few seconds, her garnet eyes watery, before nodding and giving him a grateful hug before she left to go find her mother.

Meg seemed quite down, and it wasn't like her. Over the last couple of weeks, they had become quite good friends and Raoul was use to her cheerful and witty personality. But Christine's behavior was starting to affect everyone close to her, as she was becoming more moody and angry. However, how much he avoided her, her moods affected him still, as he found that he could not stop caring, no matter how hard he tried to forget her. Raoul knew that the person who would be most affected was Erik, and he suddenly wondered if he was faring well.

He felt a small amount of resentment towards Christine. She had made her choice quite clearly to him, yet she still continued to ruin her friends' joy with her negative moods. He would speak to her tonight, and sought this out once and for all.

Raoul approached Christine's room around seven o'clock, and knocked. No response was heard. He knocked three more times, yet he was meted by the same silence. Fumbling with his keys, he unlocked the door and entered the room. "Christine?" he called in the darkness, as he walked around her room, trying to catch any hint of movement.

He suddenly caught a black figure standing in the corner and approached slowly. It was too dark and he couldn't make it out. "Christine?" he asked uncertainly. The figure shifted. "She's gone." Erik's rich voice fell over him in waves, and it took Raoul a moment to register what he said.

"WHAT! No…it can't be…" he trailed, his voice full of pure astonishment. "It can and it is, Viscount. Here!" he spoke bluntly, before something was shoved in his hand, and the man moved away like a flash, as quick as he had that night on the rooftop. Raoul clutched it tightly, before swaying to follow Erik's movement.

He couldn't find him. So he felt is way over to Christine's draw for some matches and lit a candle before lighting all the candelabras in the room. He swept the room with his gaze again, and found that no one was here. Both Erik and Christine were gone.

He then remembered that he was holding something, so he looked down to find it was a letter. He opened it quickly, before starting to read:

To my darling Raoul,

I am sorry that my last words had to reach you in this way, but it is the only option I had. I wish to tell you the true reason I broke off the engagement and believe me when I say that I did not want to, for I did love you with all my heart, my love. I couldn't marry you Raoul because I would have had to forget my music, my career, my dreams, and I couldn't bear the thought of being the wife of a man whose family wouldn't allow me to be myself. I am destined for greater things Raoul. My father said he would send me the Angel of Music and that I would one day become a star. I still believe this! This is my dream Raoul! For so many years I felt my voice develop into something grand, and my theatrical skills sharpen, But I then realized that my dream couldn't be fulfilled here, in the Paris Opera House, when I found out I was under the tutelage of a monster. This thing, this monster, is not the Angel of Music my father promised me! He said he had loved me, yet he deceived me. I hate him Raoul and I do not understand how he could have ever thought that I could love him, him being what he is. He is a monster who will forever continue to try control my life and cause me misery. I had to leave the Paris Opera House because while I was there, I was limited. My abilities cannot reach their full potential .I have left to find my dream! I hope you understand Raoul. You will always be my dearest friend.

Love forever,

Christine.

The hand holding the letter shook, and the piece of parchment fell to the floor. Tears streamed down Raoul's face and his body trembled slightly from the impact of the emotion he was feeling. All of it was for nothing. In the end, she had just been selfish. She had betrayed them both, and everyone who cared about and supported her. He found it hard to believe that she ever really loved him at all. After all Erik and Raoul had done for her, she had thrown it back in their face, like it meant nothing. Even Madame Giry's kindness for taking her in and Meg's friendship had been wasted on her. In the end, she was just a selfish fickle, bitch.

Raoul's despair was then replaced by intense, fervid anger and he suddenly remembered that Erik had read the letter and what he must be feeling right now. He hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Shit!

Raoul raced to the mirror and pulled it open. The darkness that greeted him was daunting, yet Raoul flung through, making his way through the tunnel hurriedly, his hands feeling the walls for guidance. In about five minutes, he came to a lake and that's when he heard sobbing. Erik's cries. Even when he sobbed, he still sounded beautiful, but the pain behind them was so intense that it hurt Raoul to listen. He could see no way to get across, and the boat was on the other side. So he waded through, and swam to the other side as quickly as he could.

Once up a few stairs, he was standing outside a room, the cries resonating loudly from within. Raoul hesitated and reconsidered if he should disturb him or not. His instinct kicked it, and Raoul suddenly felt that this was dangerous. He heard something smash from within the room, and Raoul hesitated once more, before opening the door and flying into the room.

Erik looked up quickly, his eyes meeting Raoul's with a wild look. Raoul caught a glimpse of Erik's hand and saw that blood was dripping from it. His eyes then gazed at the mirror behind him which had been shattered into pieces.

Raoul then met Erik's gaze again and took a step forward. "What are you doing here!" Erik snarled hatefully, moving slightly to the side in a circular motion. Raoul winced at the hatred he heard from that voice. It seemed that they had gone back several steps and all the progress they had made was erased. "I-" Raoul stammered, he was suddenly at a loss for words. He knew why he was here, but why couldn't he say it.

"You what Viscount!" he spat disgustedly, his eyes still glaring at him. So they were back to this again. "Erik I-" he began, but couldn't finish as he felt something connect with his face. His head threw to the side with a crack and he fell, his arm breaking his fall beneath him.

Momentarily dizzy, Raoul stood up and it took a second to register what had happened. Erik had hit him. His cheek felt like it was on fire and suddenly felt too large for his head. He, however ignored the pain and gazed at Erik once more, whose eyes still glaring heatedly at him. "Look I-" he was cut off again, as Erik roared at him and sent another fist flying at him, one which Raoul sidestepped just in time. Erik turned quick on his feet and aimed another which Raoul blocked with his hand. Erik then threw another punch with his other hand which Raoul blocked it with his other arm. Erik then jumped away and Raoul moved backwards. The two began circling each other. Erik's eyes now held a bloodlust that frightened Raoul. The look hurt more than it should have. He wants to kill me. Raoul suddenly thought disturbed.

As quick as lightning, Erik charged at him and Raoul unable to block due to his quick speed, found hands wound around his throat. The hands squeezed tightly, and Raoul shut his eyes in pain. He then found Erik's right foot and wound his leg around it, and tugged. Erik let go and with a gasp fell backwards, Raoul falling on top of him.

Raoul was breathing heavily, gasping for much needed oxygen. When Raoul met Erik's eyes he found that they were now staring up at him with an entirely changed expression. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted. Raoul became aware of their position and found that certain body parts were entwined and pressing together. Heat flushed through his body and he found himself leaning forward to get a better view of those parted lips.

Suddenly something dropped off the nearest table, smashing onto the floor, and reality came flooding back. With a horrified gasp he pulled back, his eyes as wide like a deer being caught in headlights, and his face flushed from both the contact and embarrassment. Erik sat up and stared at him.

Raoul met his eyes fearfully, and just as he had been standing there, the next second he was gone.


	4. Realisations

Chapter 4- Realisations

The next day Raoul walked into the opera house with a splitting headache. The opera house was in a complete uproar when the disappearance of Christine was discovered. The cast and the crew were fuming, and the managers were nearly having seizures. It seemed now to everyone that the production that they had been working so hard on, and was predicted to make record sales had to be cancelled. One of their lead roles was gone, and it was only one week until the first show!

Raoul sat in one of the office chairs, his forehead resting against his palm. He was irritated! He had a splitting headache, and it didn't help at all when Andre and Firmin were at present, panic-stricken. "We will definitely have to cancel it!" Firmin said frantically. "Yes it is our only choice; we will not be able to find a suitable replacement in time!" Andre added hysterically. "Oh, what misfortune!" they both cried in unison. They then both turned to their third partner. Their patron had yet to voice his opinion. "Viscount, you haven't said a word since you have been sitting there. Surely you agree with us that nothing can be done. We will have to can-!" but Andre was cut off, unexpectedly, by Raoul's sudden and avid outburst.

"No" he stated strongly, standing up and clenching his fists in anger. "I will not let the selfish actions of a foolish girl destroy the hopes and the hard work that my cast and crew have put in. I will find someone to replace her." He assured resolutely. "But Viscount-" Firmin tried, but was once more cut off by the the irritated Viscount. "Gentleman, my decision is final. The performance will continue. It is my wish that it does. I will report back soon when I have found someone" Raoul stated decisively. "Until then I bid you good day." He said brusquely, before nodding and stalking out the door.

He just had to get away and think somewhere, alone. The managers were driving him insane. His head hurt and listening to the managers argue with one another just made it worse. He was under so much pressure and he knew that he shouldn't allow himself to feel this way and that he probably should cancel the production, but his stubbornness wouldn't allow him to just give up. He had to try. He had seen many people work so hard to get the production underway, and he just simply couldn't let down the many excited faces that came to mind when he thought of cancelling. His resentment towards Christine, too, only fuelled his desire to continue on. He would not yield just yet.

However, more than anything that had him on edge was the events of the previous night; because of it he didn't get an ounce of sleep as he couldn't help but he mull over it continuously until he thought his head would explode.

How could this have happened? Why did he accept his friendship so easily in the first place? And why had Erik even asked? Weeks ago the man had been trying to kill him, and had just tried to again last night, and would have succeeded if not for his luck. They had shared a moment together, understood each other, once, but that shouldn't mean an instant friendship, especially between them. Raoul knew that it was mainly to make Christine more at ease and to end unneeded fighting since Christine had made her choice, especially since the inhabitants of the opera house deserved no more conflict.

Obviously Erik had thought so too when he had offered. But did Erik really see enough into his soul that night to understand that he needed it? Needed to be connected to the person that he thought had held his ex-fiance's heart? Did he understand that he couldn't just be excluded, that he needed familiar contact? Was their friendship just a passing whim or was it just another mask so he could get Christine easier? No it wasn't just that.

Thoughts flooded his mind and he gasped in realisation. His breath hitched and his palms were getting sweaty as it all crashed down on him.

The Phantom was circling Christine, akin to some predator as their voices danced in a beautiful duet. Intense and lustful amber eyes drank in naked sweat glistened shoulders. A tall muscular frame, with long sinuous legs moved gracefully and languidly. The scene was like a piece of art. And blue eyes watched intensely from the box above.

Oh God! This realisation brought to mind the events of the previous night and Raoul clenched his teeth. He felt his body readily respond as he remembered wide expressive eyes looking up at him in wonder, the warmth radiating off the body pressed beneath him, and the soft, smooth parted lips that he had almost- Raoul pushed the thought away.

He had been enchanted by him all along and he hadn't realised!

Raoul was now very scared. He didn't know how to deal with this as this was the last thing he'd ever expect. But it explained everything; the concern for him; the happiness he felt from being around him; the willingness in accepting his friendship. He had been secretly infatuated with him all long, even while he was with Christine.

But now what should he do about it? Raoul knew that any chance of a relationship of that nature was unattainable! Actually, any relationship at all was now impossible. Erik hated him. And he should hate Erik. But the problem was; he didn't. He still wanted to be near him. He wanted to touch him again; to feel him underneath him once more.

Raoul blushed and chastised himself for his thoughts. No I can't let this happen. Erik is better off without me. He hates me and seeing me again... he'll kill me. I have to let this go. With those thoughts Raoul came to a decision he would no longer contact Erik, whatever business he had with him would be done through the managers.

The following day, Raoul was at one of his cousin's estates on the outskirts of Paris interviewing his cousin's dear friend who came from the prestigious Perrault family. Lady Cordelia Perrault was just seventeen years old and had made quite a reputation for herself in the arts. She was gentle, intelligent and sometimes hesitant and self-conscious. She was also unusually beautiful with long midnight curls, a strong defiant jaw line, a swan like neck, a cute button nose and almond sapphire eyes. She was known for her persistence and passion for the arts, and like him she played the violin as well as other instruments. Her true strength though was in calligraphy and she adored it so much that she taught poor children how to read and write.

However, she had recently discovered a new strength and was currently taking singing lesson as she was eager to develop her abilities. However, she found that singing was harder to master than other instruments. However, her hard work and training had payed off and had earned her the reputation of having one of the loveliest voices in the region and Raoul had witnessed it today when she had sung for him. Her voice was as clear and pure as the notes of wringing belles. It was exquisite; and more importantly unique. It was ethereal in some sweet manner. She wasn't as superb as Christine yet, but she was still exquisite, and also possessed a different style.

"I have sung the arias to Romeo and Juliet in my lessons with maestro and am decently familiar with them... I don't know if I can do it, but I'll try my best... With a few days of hard work I think I can save you and the Opera" Cordelia said openly, her eyes shining with kindness.

Raoul beamed and held out his hand to shake hers. "I'm sure you will be fantastic Lady Cordelia. Thank you for your help" he said earnestly. Cordelia smiled gently in return and gripped his hand firmly in reassurance. "I will arrive early tomorrow to begin rehearsing. I promise Raoul. I won't let you down" she vowed.

Raoul nodded and stood to take his leave. "The Opera owes you a lot Lady Cordelia. We all have hope again now. Thank you again and farewell."

"Until tomorrow then." She said happily, and nodded her head in farewell. Raoul smiled and took his leave. Everything would be alright. Cordelia would do well.

Raoul was happy and relieved that his dear cousin had recommended Lady Cordelia to him. She was such a sweet girl with a lot of potential. He felt honoured to have met such a person and to have received such kindness from her. He had a feeling she would do very well and that everyone would love her.

Raoul's thoughts then turned to Erik. What would Erik think of the girl? Would he approve? She was not Christine, but she would provide a different air to the Opera Populaire. Thinking of Erik, Raoul grew depressed. He had not seen him for two days nor had Erik made any effort to contact him. Sadly, that was the way Raoul wanted it to stay. He should not complain.

It was the night of the performance and it had just ended. It had been spectacular! Lady Cordelia had performed brilliantly, and she had managed to work through some of her shyness to really astound everyone with her beautiful voice. She had arrived that morning like she had promised and had sung in front of everybody. The managers were surprised that Raoul had found someone of such calibre so soon and everybody applauded her performance. Smiling faces beamed at her and some cheered. She had simply blushed and smiled back in return.

From there things went rather well. After a few rehearsals she had the idea of it and was progressing really well. Towards the end of the week she knew most of what Christine had, and had impressed the cast, crew, the managers, himself and Erik.

Erik had sent him a note yesterday and Raoul wished he hadn't.

Viscount,

I am rather impressed how you managed to find a rather good replacement for the main role in such little time. The girl's voice is pure and sweet, and she has quality. She will be a great star in the future as she learns to posses more confidence. I am writing to tell you how pleased I am with the effort you have put into this production, but more importantly, I am writing to ask you to meet me tonight after the performance so we can discuss what happened. Meet me behind the mirror at 9 pm sharp.

Erik.

Raoul had no intention of meeting Erik, he didn't know how to face him and he promised himself that he would ignore him. Didn't Erik see this? That it was better for both of them this way? It was already 9:15 pm, and Raoul was walking in the direction of the opera house doors to head home when he was forcefully yanked by his coat into one of the smaller rooms of the opera house.

Raoul felt himself flying through the doorway and colliding with cold wooden floorboards. He moaned in pain and slowly lifted himself up off the floor. He scanned the area with his eyes and expected to see Erik, but he wasn't visible. It was only when he spoke that he realised that he was concealing himself as he usually did.

"Avoiding me now? Is that how it is?" came the probing voice of Erik. The hurt was evident in his voice.

Raoul's heart jumped at the sound of Erik's voice. The tone sent shivers down his spine, and he fought the power of it as it sought to bring him to his knees. Raoul walked closer to the shadows and attempted to find out where Erik was hiding. He was just nearing a particular section of shadows in the room when a hand zoomed out, and as quick as lightning he was pulled into them and forced against a stone wall.

"Ouch" Raoul moaned as he lifted a hand to rub his now sore head. "Are you mad? Are you trying to trying to contribute more to my headache than you already have, Erik?" he had meant to ask it disapprovingly, yet the humour seeped through his voice. It was only until he realised what he said that he mentally beat himself.

"I cause you head pains do I Viscount? I must be of some significance to your life to have done so, though I'm sorry to hear it..." Erik drawled. He didn't sound sorry at all Raoul noted.

It was very awkward and neither knew what to say. Erik seemed to have forgotten his anger in favour of staring into Raoul's eyes in an attempt to figure out something unknown. Raoul shivered yet again and he could swear his body was raising two degrees every second.

"Um..." Raoul muttered uneasily, as he tried to squirm his way out of Erik's grasp. Erik tightened his grip on his arms. "Don't even think about it Viscount! I'm not letting you leave only to have to go through the hassle of catching you again" Erik replied sternly.

Raoul's eyes widened. He'd have to stay here and talk with him. There was no escape! His feelings for him would be exposed! Stupid, stupid, stupid He yelled in his mind. Raoul took a deep breath to calm himself and said calmly:

"Well then. What do you want!"

Erik's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened ever so slightly. "Why the sudden change of heart viscount? This is not like you." Erik said icily.

Raoul scoffed. "That's funny, considering our last encounter you tried to kill me!" Raoul said sardonically.

Erik's eyes widened slightly before he let go of him, took a step back and stared at a place to his side. "I-...I'm sorry. I was enraged and heartbroken by her disappearance. I didn't mean to hurt you..." but he was cut off.

"Didn't mean to hurt me! You tried to beat me and then proceeded to choke me!" Raoul yelled in defence.

Erik gave him a pained look. "I'm apologise Raoul. When I get into those moods I am unpredictable and violent. Due to our past history you being there set me off" Erik said apologetically, his eyes begging Raoul for forgiveness, but Raoul was too angry and upset to accept it right away.

"Our past history? It's not my fault Christine left..." he said defensively.

At the mention of Christine, Erik grew angry again. "No it never is anyone else's fault but mine! I'm a monster! She said so in her letter! And she lied to me! She never loved me, she despises me! Just as I should despise you!"

Those words hurt Raoul deeply. And he responded the only way he knew how. "Then why did you offer me friendship if you despise me!".

Erik looked at him severely, and then sighed. "Because Raoul...I empathised with you that night. I felt your pain! And as much as I tried to say that you deserved it! It wouldn't work; because nobody deserves to feel that way. And for one moment you saw me not as a monster but as a man. From that moment on I wanted our conflicts to end. I thought it would be better for all of us that way." Erik explained honestly, his eyes shining with light. His eyes then became hazy and he looked away with a depressed sigh. "But clearly it wasn't enough... she left and you now hate me."

Raoul regarded him and the pain that he saw in those eyes made his anger dissipate completely. He took a few steps forward and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I-I forgive you." Raoul said slowly. "And I don't hate you." Erik looked up at him shocked, his eyes questioning if what had just happened was real.

Raoul nodded and gave a tiny grin. He then reached up a hand to rest it on Erik's unmasked cheek. Erik eyes widened further, and he covered Raoul's hand with his own before nodding slowly. Raoul withdrew his hand then gave Erik a large grin before saying: "You're not a monster Erik and I am happy to have you still". He then bowed before giving one last smile, and departed from the room.


	5. Intentions and Impending Threats

~CHAPTER 5: INTENTIONS AND IMPENDING THREATS~

A/N: Hi guys! ^_^ I must say the events in this chapter have provided an interesting turn to this story. I hope you enjoy! Ciao!

Raoul was currently sitting in the office, going over some paperwork for the upcoming performance. He looked at the paperwork and chewed on his quill thoughtfully as he was trying to figure out what the next performance should be and where to assign the staff. Cordelia had done very well, and the managers and himself had made her an offer of taking on future roles as lead soprano. Cordelia was shocked that they had offered her a long term position, and confided in them about her uncertainty involving her ability to fulfil such roles. She knew it was true that she had a very good voice and that people adored its' uniqueness, but she also knew that as a novice singer she had a long way to go in this career to be a great star which is required for lead soprano.

"I am not as skilled as the previous soprano Miss Daae and even though I know I performed well this performance, I don't know if I can reach her level of mastery." Cordelia confided truthfully. The managers and himself had nodded and acknowledged her concern. However, they implored her to think it over and that should she accept she would be given as much assistance as possible. She however left smiling and cheerful as always, thanked everyone for a wonderful experience, and promised she would think about it.

Raoul was now waiting in the office for her reply as it would be 3 days since she had departed. A knock on the door signalled his visitor, and he jumped up quickly before opening it and smiling welcomely. At the welcome, Cordelia beamed and entered the room, before sitting herself on the opposite chair from Raoul's. No one followed in after her, and Raoul was a bit confused as to why.

"Lady Cordelia, forgive me for asking, but are you not suppose to have a chaperone with you?" he asked quizzically. Cordelia chuckled. "Yes" she replied. "I am supposed to be accompanied; however I do not care for such things. Besides, we are friends Raoul, and my cousin trusts you" she answered, a cheeky grin on her lips. Raoul was taken aback. This woman could be shy at one stage, and playful and daring the next. It made him feel light and young again.

Raoul grinned in return and took the seat opposite her. "So Lady Cordelia, what have you decided?". Cordelia raised a playful eyebrow. "Honestly Raoul, just Cordelia is fine. I think formalities between friends is rather dull wouldn't you say?". There it was, she had surprised him yet again. Raoul actually threw his head back and laughed. This woman surprised him countless times. She was a woman far ahead of these times, and understood that formalities were often unnecessary and rather...painful.

Cordelia leveled him with a playful glare. With a final chuckle, Raoul leaned forward. "So, what is your decision?" Raoul asked seriously. Cordelia took an intake of breath before leaning forward and meeting Raoul's eyes. "Actually, I wish to decline, however I have noticed that a position is open for a stage writer position, and I wish to apply for it".

Raoul was stunned. He had expected her to accept or decline the position, not ask for another position, especially that some would consider only a male role.

"I am not sure that-" but he was cut off by Cordelia's desperate plea.

"Please Raoul. I have immersed myself in countless arts as you know, and have only felt true affinity with two that are very much alike; creative writing and calligraphy. Leading the life of a duchess is tolling and very...boring, and I wish to do something I enjoy with my life, regardless what others think. When I write I feel invigorated. Of course I enjoy all the arts! Art is invigorating! But I strongly feel that writing is what I am called to do".

"That is why you agreed to help us!" Raoul pointed out, realization dawning on him. "You wanted to get close to me and the managers so you could increase your chances of obtaining the position!". Raoul felt momentarily cheated.

Cordelia looked slightly guilty. "Yes and...no. At first that was my ambition; however don't think that I didn't want to help. I care about you a lot Raoul, and I care about the arts! I also truly wanted to help in any way I could" She said sincerely, looking at him, eyes alight with warmth and truth.

Raoul didn't doubt her sincerity. It was just a lot to take in. This role that she wanted was a man's job. Though, Raoul didn't agree that a woman could not accomplish the same feats. He had known many women in his time. They could be sharp, conniving, and determined creatures and were capable of no less talent than a man. Society just could not acknowledge that yet.

Deciding to give her a chance, an idea struck him. "Would you be willing to take on both roles? I know you love singing, and you will improve. Just because I offered you one position does not mean you can't occupy two?" Raoul said honestly.

Cordelia looked away for a moment in thought. She hadn't wanted to just sing. She wanted to be seen as more than just a pretty opera singer; a woman. She wanted to rebel against the 'noble' upraising that she had had at home. She didn't want to be thought only as the 'shy, well-bred girl' that was destined to marry and raise children, never knowing the world or its' adventures. But she did enjoy singing immensely, and singing her own pieces would allow her to be in better contact with her work, and to express it.

Smiling, Cordelia met Raoul's eyes and nodded. "I accept."

Raoul grinned. "Excellent."

Cordelia bowed and was about to make her way to the door and bid Raoul farewell until she remembered something. "Oh Raoul?"

"Yes Cordelia?" he answered, smiling gently.

"How are you going to explain a woman taking the playwrights role to the managers?"

Raoul grinned. "Just leave that to me" he said confidently.

Cordelia smiled at him and nodded, before bidding him farewell, and exiting the room.

Now that all was settled, Raoul felt the stress of the past few weeks lift off him. He thought about his last encounter with Erik and smiled softly. Their relationship had been mended, so where did that leave them now? Did Erik even recognise his feelings for him? Raoul didn't know where they stood, but he was sure that it would all work itself out...when he could admit his feelings for him.

Raoul was currently at his manor, going through various papers when there was a knock at his door. "Come in" he called. His maid hesitantly popped her head through and addressed him. "Excuse me, Monsieur, but there is a gentleman here to see you".

Raoul eyes furrowed. "Did he not tell you his name?" he asked confused.

"No Monsieur but he states that it is very urgent." She said quickly.

Raoul nodded. "Let him through" he said, wondering at this mysterious man and hoping that it was who he wanted it to be, but knew it was impossible.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door, and at Raoul's acknowledgment, the door opened and in walked a man Raoul had never seen before. He was tall with brown skin and dark curly hair fell to his chin. He also had a clean tidy beard and was dressed in a modest, grey suit. What was most striking about him were his eyes. Intense, and honey-brown in colour, they were eyes that screamed wisdom, eyes that had seen so many things. Intense, like Erik's. He looked to be of Middle-Eastern decent and Raoul immediately knew that this man was important. There was something about him.

They stared at each other, Raoul speechless and lost in wonder, and the man studying him thoughtfully. Finally, Raoul shifted uncomfortably.

"How can I help you?"

The man seemed to shake out of his thoughts, and bowed slightly. "Forgive me Sir, I was trying to make sure I definitely had the right person before I spoke".

"Right person?" Raoul echoed deeply, confused and a little troubled.

"Yes, you are Monsieur Raoul de Chagny are you not?" He asked carefully.

"Yes I am." Raoul answered. "Sorry, but who are you?" he asked quizzically.

The man smiled and offered his hand. "My name is Nadir Khan. It is a pleasure to meet you Monsieur" he said pleasantly.

Raoul shook the offered hand and inclined his head to the right.

"A pleasure also. Please take a seat. What brings you here Mr Khan?" Raoul asked curiously. This man fascinated him. There was something dark that drew him to him. And Raoul felt that the purpose of this man's visit was extremely important. That this encounter was fated somehow?

Nadir took a shaky breath. "I have come to Paris in regards to a friend. I am aware of the recent events that surround the Opera Populaire, especially the involvement of you and your previous fiancée, who seems to have disappeared. Some disturbing news has reached me from Persia, and knowing that you are among the managers of the Opera Populaire and have formed a truce with the 'Opera Ghost' you are the only one I can turn too."

By this stage, Raoul was terribly mystified and engaged. Friend? He was looking for a friend? That friend sounded like he was in danger! Was his friend Erik? A bolt of fear surged through him.

"Monsieur-" but he was cut off.

"Tell me Monsieur, and please answer this question with the utmost sincerity. It is very important that you do. Do you harbour vengeful feelings towards the Opera Ghost for what happened to your fiancée? The truce suggest otherwise, but I need to know."

"What?-No-No I don't" Raoul stuttered honestly, surprised once again but snapping out of it the next moment.

"Please Monsieur, is Erik in danger?" Raoul asked desperately, just realising that after he had said it he had forgot himself due to his fear.

Nadir gasped. "You know him personally?" he asked incredulously.

"I-yes we are acquainted of course, and have formed somewhat of a shaky friendship, but a friendship nonetheless" Raoul answered.

Nadir got over his shock and studied Raoul quickly before saying. "I see."

Raoul was now becoming a little agitated with all these cryptic replies the man gave and wanted to get to the crux of the matter, before Nadir offered:

"It's just that Erik doesn't open up to others often due to his mistrust of people. It took him a long time to open up and trust me and a lot struggles endured together. He has given you his name, and he doesn't divulge that information lightly. He only gives his name to people he considers worthy of his trust. You must be important to him."

"I-", Raoul flushed. "We've had some differences, but in saying that, we have some very common situations that have allowed us to empathise with one another. That is where our friendship stemmed from. I still don't know a lot about him, but I want to" he said earnestly. What was he saying! He was spilling his heart out to a complete stranger he had only known for five minutes!

Nadir smiled, picking up on the boy's feelings he humoured:

"You must really adore him, and he you. "

Raoul jumped, face red. "What!".

Nadir smiled lightly. "Erik only risks his heart when he sees worth, and pieces of himself in others. He has often had a taste for things and people that I don't understand. But if he wants something, nothing or no one can stop him, but he often hurts himself along the way. I never thought he would put his heart out so readily after that girl left" he said honestly, his affection and worry for his friend apparent in his voice.

A sudden realisation dawned on Raoul and he felt like he had been literally slapped in the face. He was suddenly upset, flustered, a little angry and felt incredibly stupid. Not at all directed at the man in front of him, but at himself, due to the realisation of how little he knew. 'I feel like such an idiot-like a small child' he thought agitatedly. But maybe that was how Erik saw him, as an overgrown baby. Sure he was attracted to him, and sure they had comforted one another and had tremendous chemistry but how much did he know him really? He had spent his time with Erik mostly fighting, being demure and avoiding him because of his own feelings. How stupid he was. No, compared to this man, a long lost friend. He knew nothing. He was too engaged with his own feelings and his own little world to really consider the whole picture. He thought that once he admitted his feeling, which knowing him probably would have been never, everything would fall into place if Erik was so inclined. He had had the intention of asking Erik to spend some quality time with him, but always grew hesitant because of his fear. No he didn't know much about him at all, but God did he want to. So taking the first step in full awareness and surety of his situation, he entreated:

"Please Monsieur! Please tell me everything you know about him so that I might finally understand him!" Raoul pleaded.

Sensing the boy's determination and regard for Erik. Nadir spent a couple of hours telling him of those days long ago in Mazenderan. He told him of: the legendary Russian Magician, his architectural talents and his genius, his travel to Persia, of the cruelties Erik endured from the Khanum and others, and of the horrifying contraptions he was forced to build for her entertainment, his addiction to opium, of the rare kindness his bestowed on ordinary civilians, the fevered nights during his sickness where he would cry out ghosts of his past. Of his mother, and of the rare bond that was formed between them and how they had saved each others' life in their struggles."

Raoul listened raptly, more so than he had to anything in his whole entire life. The story was epic and tragic, almost fairy-tale like; akin to the many stories Raoul had read as a child like Robin Hood or King Arthur. But it was also very real and confronting. He could now see how this all came together, and finally everything made sense. The horrors reflected in Erik's eyes finally made sense, and although Nadir only knew a fraction of his life, Raoul's eyes were finally opened and by the end, he had tears in his eyes and all he wanted to do was go back to the Opera Populaire take him in his arms and hold him.

"I can see that you love him" Nadir murmured gently. There, that infinite wisdom again. How does he do it? And finally Raoul admitted it out loud; too tired to deny it and to aware of his delusions after his epiphany.

"Yes, I love him... but I could love him so much more."

Nadir looked a bit confused at that, so Raoul briefly explained, telling him of the events dating from Erik's discovery to their last encounter. And quite acutely of his realisation, to which he added he owed Nadir a lot and was grateful, otherwise he wouldn't have known and came to this realisation.

"I loved him at one stage too..." Nadir spoke softly. "But I was too reserved and had not enough courage to say so..." he spoke wistfully, eyes far away.

Raoul gasped. Something tugged painfully inside of him, but he contained it. He had the utmost respect for this man in front of him and the bond he shared with Erik. He would not impose on it in any way. But he needed to know.

"Do you love him still?" Raoul asked ever so softly, afraid, though captivated by his confession.

Nadir smiled and gave a light chuckle. "Of course I do. But he needs someone who can share themselves wholly with him. I can't. After losing both my wife and Reza-I-I can't. You have my blessing Raoul. But I do miss his presence and his friendship a great deal, and I would be devastated if any harm came to him, though he often does bring it upon himself" he mused. "Anyhow, my loyalty to him is why I am here. My contacts and sources of intelligence have informed me that he has assassins after him".

Raoul stood up in shock. "WHAT!" he snapped, shocked and rooted to the spot with fear. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately!

Nadir nodded gravely. "The Khannum has wanted revenge on him ever since he had left ten years ago and has allied herself with others who seek revenge upon him. They have now sent a bunch of assassins after him. And now they have found him." he answered solemnly.

"But surely they can not reach him under the opera house! That is his domain after all! I mean he built it himself and there are traps! I've seen them myself" he affirmed strongly, panic apparent in his voice also.

Nadir nodded. "Yes I have no doubt Erik keeps himself well protected. But these assassins are the 'crème de la crème' as you French tend to say. They are highly intelligent and skilled, and have had a lot of experience. And they could find him. What about when he has to leave the Opera House for supplies? They will encounter him eventually..."

The bolt of fear intensified. "What are we going to do? Are you going to inform Erik? Should I?"

Nadir shook his head. "No. Erik has a tendency to be rash. I have a plan, but I don't want him aware until I figure it out. I do, however, want you to help me protect him. He mustn't know I'm here in Paris by the way."

"That is insane! If there is a bounty on an individuals' head I think the person should be made aware! It's logical to survival!" Raoul proclaimed incredulously, throwing his hands around in frustration.

"Please Raoul, as Erik's friend I implore you not to say anything. This is for his safety. There are certain facts that I can't tell you about the assassins at the moment and knowing his nature and how emotionally vulnerable he is right now he might react irrationally."Nadir pleaded.

Raoul stared at him, eyes narrowed. His eyes widened."Revenge." He said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" Nadir asked, shocked at the boy's insight.

"If Erik knew he was to be assassinated and by whom. He would wish to seek revenge, therefore putting himself in danger. That's the only rational explanation I can produce for your decision for not telling him. Am I right Daroga?" Raoul said not with derision, but respect.

Nadir was surprised to hear his officer's title, but considering the subject of conversation, and that he was acting as an officer for the first time in ten years to protect a friend, it was somehow appropriate.

"Correct." Nadir affirmed.

Raoul nodded, the weight of this subject settling in.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect him. You have my word." Raoul said resolutely, finally seating himself in the chair once again.

"Thank you Raoul." he said gratefully, deep respect evident in his tone.

Raoul nodded and smiled slightly. "Your very welcome Nadir".

Raoul then looked serious. "What do you want me to do? How can I protect him?"

Nadir nodded, acknowledging Raoul's concern. "Watch who enters the Opera House, have guards posted at every entrance and do not allow Erik to leave it under any circumstances. Not until I've figured this out. These men may also be a threat to the general public. Speak to your managers recording the names of everyone who purchases tickets, restrict entrance to the opera house and watch your staff. Buy Erik's supplies for him and bring it to him if need be."

Raoul nodded but his eyebrows knit together at a certain thought, "Don't you think Erik will grow suspicious? I mean he is not stupid and he takes the welfare of, should I say, his, Opera House very seriously. I mean I don't know if I can keep it from him for very long." Raoul confided matter-of-factly.

"You must Raoul. There is no room for fail. Erik is not the only one in danger, but others could be as well. You included. For now, you must be discreet!"

Raoul nodded in understanding. "Yes I understand. I will do my best." He affirmed ardently.

Nadir nodded and stood. "I'm sure you will" he answered sincerely. "It was a pleasure meeting you Raoul. But for now I must go." He held out his hand for Raoul to shake and Raoul stood as well and complied. "It has been pleasure as well Nadir. I have great respect for you. You're a good friend to him. Thank you". Nadir gave a sincere smile. "No, Thank you, Raoul" he said honestly before smiling broadly and walking to the door before saying "Oh and Raoul?"

"Yes?" Raoul asked.

"Take care of yourself! I would highly suggest you tell Erik how you feel. Spend some time with him. I trust you with my friend's heart. He needs someone like you."

Raoul was momentarily stunned, but then gave a beaming smile. "I intend to. His heart is in good hands. Don't worry."

"If you should need to contact me, I left a note with my address on the chair. Goodbye for now".

"Goodbye..." Raoul whispered to the closed door, looking after him for a while

It was only a couple of minutes after when Raoul snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to the chair to pick up the note. He gave a wry smile.

Officer Khan

Central Paris Police Station.

'The lengths that one would go for a beloved friend' Raoul thought warmly.


	6. A Plan in Action

Hi guys! I hope you like it, and reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you!

Chapter 6- A Plan in Action

It was late morning and Raoul was sitting agitatedly at the desk inside his office, mulling over all that Nadir had told him and awaiting to meet up with someone whom could put his plans into action. He had spoken to the managers about increasing the Opera Houses' security, as it was currently non-existent. Ever, since the threat of the opera ghost had died down, the need for security hadn't been a top priority.

The managers had asked as to why Raoul wanted to increase security and he had simply told them that the safety of his staff and customers were of top priority and that given the history of the opera house, there was certainly no harm in trying to keep its occupants safe. After all, a girl had been kidnapped and a man had been hung from the roof's rafters. Though it pained him to do so, he pointed this out, explaining that the shaky truce they currently had with the Opera Ghost could fall through at anytime and that if he became murderous again, he wanted no more deaths on his hands. Though, he was fairly sure Erik had learnt his lesson after the Joseph Bouquet incident, he hoped so anyway. Damn! He prayed to whatever star was in the sky, that Erik hadn't overheard him say that. He didn't want Erik to think that he didn't trust him in that department, even though knowing Erik's tendency for violence, he couldn't be one hundred percent sure. He loved him still, nonetheless.

Remembering the havoc reaped by the Opera Ghost during the whole Christine Daae incident, the managers shared a tense look, before they nodded and told Raoul that it was a good idea, and that they believed he was being responsible. They then left the preparations in his hands.

Raoul had written a letter to one of his old friends that he had served with in the navy since he was sixteen, asking him to meet at his manor for lunch. He hadn't seen him in three years since he had left the navy at twenty. He was now twenty-three and looking forward to meeting his old friend again. He trusted only the best with Erik's protection. As well, as everyone else's in the opera house.

His thoughts then turned to the man he was trying to protect. The man he now knew he loved. He still wondered how this had happened, when over a month ago they had despised each other and were fighting over the girl they had both loved. At the thought of Christine, Raoul winced, though he supposed he owed her somewhat for bringing himself and Erik together. Raoul wondered how Erik felt about him. He knew that he loved Erik, but was Erik even aware of the attraction between them? That their feelings went beyond friendship? Surely, he had noticed the shared intense gazes, the near kiss, the spark that ignited the air whenever they were in close proximity, the way their temperatures rose when their bodies had been closely entwined while Raoul lay on top of him on the floor? At the thought of this, Raoul flushed. No matter how sure his feelings for Erik were, such thoughts still made him heated and created butterflies in his stomach.

He hoped Erik had some clue, or he could just be in denial, and sadly Raoul wouldn't put it past him as he had learned that his past had instilled in him the belief that he was a monster and didn't deserve to be loved. This thought invoked a sharp pang in Raoul's heart, and all he wanted at that moment was to find Erik and embrace him, plant kisses all over his face, and tell him he was loved. No, he had to take things slowly. He didn't want to rush things, and he definitely didn't want to scare Erik away. Tonight, he would see Erik and speak with him.

Reaching into his desk draw, Raoul pulled out some parchment and sprawled a quick note on it telling Erik that he wanted to meet with him, and asking if they could meet at his underground lair at the lake about 9pm. He asked that Erik leave a reply in the basket on the table where the managers and he normally corresponded with O.G.

Standing, Raoul walked to the table holding the basket and dropped the letter into it. Checking his watch, Raoul made his way to the door in order to make his appointment with his friend which was in two hours.

Raoul sat in the parlour he used to entertain guests. He was gazing out at the lovely grounds of his estate, contemplating over life and...Erik. Wasn't he the epitome of his thoughts nowadays? At the thought of Erik a warmth grew in his chest and Raoul grinned. 'I guess these are the feelings that comes from being head over heels' Raoul entertained amusedly. There was a knock at the door and Raoul whipped his head around to watch one of his maids enter. She was but a girl of fifteen, had a rather shorter stature than most women, a round face, and lovely brunette curls that fell on either side of her face as she smiled widely at him, baby blue eyes shining, and balancing two plates in her hands.

"Refreshments for you and your guest when he arrives Monsieur De Chagny" she said cheerfully, as she gracefully placed the plates on the table in front of him, and continued to beam at him. Raoul smiled in return at her. He really appreciated his staff, as good ones were often hard to find, and she worked very hard. "Merci Annaleise. And I must ask you once more to please to call me Raoul" he said with playfullness in his voice. At this, the cute brunette blushed, accentuating the adorable dimples on her cheeks, and Raoul tried not to laugh as she replied "Yes Sir Raoul-I mean Raoul" before she curtsied and walked quickly to the door flustered.

Once the door had closed, Raoul chuckled to himself. He really shouldn't do that to his staff, but she was just so adorable and it was just too amusing to pass up. Annaleise had come to him a couple of months ago seeking a job as a maid, having been abandoned by her family at fourteen, for reasons she hadn't yet disclosed. However, the girl was distressed about facing the world as a young woman with no fortune, family or prospects, and Raoul, being the compassionate person he was, couldn't bear the look of fear that was plastered on her face, nor could he ignore the desperation in her eyes. Although the family did not need another maid, Raoul gave her a job anyway, paid her quite decently, and promised himself that he would always look after her. He had witnessed too many children on the streets due to the harshness of life, and many girls in such circumstances as Annaleises' were forced into prostitution in order to survive. He felt a strong affection for her as he had always wanted a sister, and he wanted to see her make something of her life, much like Cordelia was doing. He wanted her to marry well when she was ready, and he would help her with that as much as he could.

His brother often teased Raoul and told him that he was too sentimental and compassionate for his own good, and that people would take advanatage of his kindness, but Raoul was glad that he was deeply in touch with his emotions and wouldn't want to be any other way. Just thinking of Annaleise in such a profession as prostitution sent shivers down his spine. This reaffirmed his satisfaction about his sentimentality, and that he had done the right thing by his conscience and Annaleise.

This particular attribute was probably one of the reasons he had fallen for Erik so easily. Not to mention that the man was also hard to resist-an enigma. He had seen enough of that quality during the whole incident with Christine. I wonder if he'd sing to me if I asked... Raoul mused softly, as he lay back in his chair, eyes closing in pleasure as his mind replayed the haunting, rich, soft timber of his voice during Don Juan that night.

His reverie was cut short by a knock on the door. It seems I am always interrupted before I get to the good parts. Raoul sighed and then turned his gaze expectantly to the door.

"Come in." he called.

The door opened revealing Annaleise who smiled demurely. Raoul had quickly found out that she was shy when admitting or being around strangers.

"A Monsieur Bellami to see you, Raoul" Annaleise announced softly, standing to the side to let the man pass. She then curtsied to the both of them, before gently shutting the door.

The man was in his mid thirties and smiled at him. He was a pleasant looking man and had an air of warmth about him. He was of average height, slightly muscular, like Raoul, had sandy blonde hair, and deep blue eyes that sparkled with warmth and affection.

"Raoul" the man said warmly, embracing Raoul like a long lost brother. "It's so good to see you again" he murmured into his shoulder. Raoul returned the embrace eagerly. "Its so good to see you as well my friend. Thank you for coming Alexandre" he said gratefully, just as he was detaching himself from the embrace.

Alexandre simply smiled. "Of course. You stated in your letter that you needed my help and it has been such a long time since I last saw you." he said affectionately.

Raoul grinned. "How are things back home?" Raoul asked curiously, referring to the old ship he had served on.

Alexandre grinned in return. "Well. Even though Andrew and Pierre are still getting into trouble sometimes" he joked.

Raoul chuckled at the mention of his former crewmates who were known for their mischevious behaviour and whom Raoul had gotten into trouble with a few times. "That doesn't surprise me" he laughed in fondness.

Alexandre laughed lightly. His eyes then turned serious. "I must say when I received your letter Raoul, the urgent tone you used worried me a little. Is everything alright?" he asked concerned.

Raoul sighed and sat down on one of the chairs, his head suddenly in his hands. Alexandre sat opposite him, waiting for Raoul to say what he wanted to say. "I'm in love Alexandre. And he is in critical danger. And it is scaring the hell out of me" he confided, his voice heavy with affliction.

Alexandre looked back at him, his face passive and serious. "He?" he asked, the only emotion he felt coming out in the slight surprise in his voice.

Raoul turned to look at him and nodded. "Does it surprise you? I should think that you'd be used to it. What with Andrew and Pierre and with our line of work" Raoul answered evenly.

Alexandre looked at him calmly. "I am not one to judge these things Raoul, as I have many friends who are that way inclined and it does not change the men they are heart. Love is love, and people cant help who they fall in love with. But I must say I never thought you would be attracted to men. The last time you wrote to me, you were engaged to one of the girls who performed at the Opera Populaire. I assumed it was the Little Lottie you used to tell me about?"

At the mention of Christine, Raoul grimaced to which Alexandre raised his eyebrows.

"Please don't remind me of her" he stated in displeasure.

"I'm sorry Raoul. She has obviously hurt you. Forgive me, I did not know" Alexandre said apologetically.

Raoul shook his head. "No, it's alright. You did not know. She just makes me so angry and I still haven't gotten over her betrayal. She brought much pain to the ones I love. Madame Giry, Meg, Erik..."

"Erik?" Alexandre echoed, trying to somehow connect the dots. "Is he-?" but he was cut off.

"The man I love. Yes" Raoul answered simply.

Something clicked in Alexandre's head and he gasped. "Is the man you love-Erik, the Phantom of the Opera you often mentioned in your letters?"

Raoul looked at him and nodded simply.

Alexandre gazed at Raoul for as few seconds as he did not quite believe what Raoul had confirmed and thought that Raoul might turn around and reveal he was joking any second. However, he didn't.

"Raoul, how is this even possible? I thought he attempted to kill you, kidnapped your fiance, murdered a man and otherwise terrorised the Opera house" he said in disbelief.

"He did. But that all changed after Christine broke off our engagement and he comforted me during a time I almost fell into despair. We then formed somewhat of a shaky friendship after Christine revealed that she had played both of us and left the opera populaire. Then, we sort of realised that all we had left was each other I suppose. I then realised my rather complex feelings for him after a brawl we had where i ended up, er, wedged on top of him and nearly kissed him, if not for that vase that fell and shattered" Raoul admitted sheepishly, his face flushed.

Alexandre raised his eyebrows. It sounded complicated alright.

"But Raoul... Are you sure you're safe around him? From what you've told me he sounds rather unstable...and dangerous".

Raoul looked at him, his eyes glimmering. "Looking back on it now I truly beleive he wouldn't have killed me the night we fought, despite the rage he was in. Call me naieve, but after thinking about everything that has happened and hearing about his past from a friend of his, I believe that he too has feelings for me, but just doesn't realise it yet. After all, as I said, all we have left now is each other".

Alexandre sighed. "But Raoul, this isn't a healthy relationship. This kind of relationship could destroy you" he said deely concerned.

"I know." he whispered. "But I'm adament about this Alexandre. You said yourself that one can not help who they fall in love with. And I'm so deep in it now, that I can't go back... and I dont want to. He needs me, and whether I, or anyone else agrees or not, so do I" Raoul admitted whoheartedly.

There was a long pause as both men mulled over their thoughts.

"Have you told anyone else?" Alexandre asked seriously.,

"No" Raoul answered. "How can I? That's one of the reasons I asked you here. It feels good to finally be able to talk to someone about it. You're the only one I would trust with this at the moment." he answered simply.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Raoul mumbled uncertainly.

"Of course not!" Alexandre scoffed. "You should know me better than that Raoul!" he chided softly.

"I-I'm sorry. I've just been through a lot and-" but he was cut off by Alexandre leaning forward and embracing him. "Hush Raoul. You don't need to apologise. I can't say I agree with your choices, but I came to help you, and I will do whatever I possibly can to do so" he replied soothingly, rubbing comforting circles into the younger mans' back.

Alexandre pulled back slowly, and gave Raoul a serious look. "Now what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I-You mentioned in your letters that quite a few of your men were looking for employment elsewhere, including Andrew and Pierre. I'm in need of some well trained men to help me protect not only Erik, but also the occupants of the opera house for they could be in danger as well. I promise they will be generously paid"

Alexandre nodded. "I think they would be quite happy to accept the job. Are we talking general security to start with? For the men you're not familiar with of course. I'm sure Andrew and Pierre could help with particulars."

Raoul nodded and smiled. "That sounds great. Thank you, Captain". he said with the utmost gratitude in his eyes.

Alexandre smiled and inclined his head politely in response.

They then spent the rest of the afternoon eating the lunch Annaleise had brought up, talking, joking about the old times, and playing a few games of chess. Before Alexandre left, he assured Raoul that the men would arrive and report to Raoul in around a week or two to which Raoul replied that he was once again grateful, before they embraced one last time, and Alexandre proceeded to his coach and drove off into the sunset, Raoul sighing and watching after him.

Raoul returned to his office at the opera populaire around seven, in which to his delight, he found a reply awaiting him in the baskett he had asked Erik to leave his letter in. He opened it quickly, fumbling a little with the envelope. He opened it and read the contents which was written in the most beautiful handwriting:

Yes. You may come and see me. I'll meet you at the lake.

Erik.

Raoul beamed and grinned around the room like an idiot. The longing and excitement within him threatening to burst through.

For the next hour and a half he attempted to work on some paperwork, but ended up drawing squiggles on the parchment an hour into it due to his anticipation. He then gave up on trying to do paperwork altogether, grabbed his cloak, and walked to the mirror and down to the underground lake.

He was half an hour early, so Erik was not here to greet him. The boat however was on this side of the lake with an ore laying in it. He debated waiting the remaining thirty minutes, but then decided to hop into the boat and paddle through the water. Once he reached the other side, he gently hopped out of the boat, leaving the ore resting inside.

He walked ahead into Erik's lair, looking around him as he went. Erik wasn't anywhere to be seen. Raoul assumed he must be in his room sleeping or dressing himself, or involved in some other preparatory activity. He finally stopped at Erik's beautiful black wooden organ, which had a vase on top of it with a single red rose in it. Music sheets lay on the organ stand, notes written all over them.

Raoul tilted his head to the side and tried to make out the melody in his head before a voice startled him.

"Do you make a habit of invading other people's homes? Or has it only happened twice now by coincidence" Erik drawled, eyebrows raised.

Raoul jumped and turned in a flash. "I'm sorry Erik-I" he paused. Erik was clothed only in black britches, his muscular chest bare, and his hair dripping as he held a towel over it, dabbing the strands. His white half mask was in place and he was looking at Raoul with amusement. The sight completely stole Raoul's breath and he flushed a deep crimson.

Attributing Raoul's discomfort to his jibe, Erik waived his hand. "Don't worry about it."

"You're early." he then stated.

"Yeah" Raoul breathed. His voice sounded like he had just run about a hundred miles and his brain was not functioning to find a suitable response to this situation. Could he seem anymore stupid?

Erik came closer, and on his way dropped the towel on a nearby table. "Are you alright?" he asked suddenly concerned.

Damn! His closeness was not helping his brain to function, He could smell his scent. Strong, pure and musky. Light droplets of water were dripping down a shoulder and trailing down his chest. Beautiful strands of brown hair clung to either sides of his face, a few drops drippind down both his masked and unmasked cheek. He so badly wanted to touch him and barely managed not to. He finally looked into piercing amber eyes, which further stole any intelligent thought he may have had. "You have just bathed" he stated rather dumbly.

Raoul could have smacked himself in the head. He had officially reached a new level of stupidity.

Erik looked at him amused and grinned. "What!? You think Opera ghosts don't bathe?" Erik asked in a cheeky manner.

"Er no. I mean yes, of course you would bathe. I was just surprised to see you so-" Bare, beautiful?

"Normal?" Erik provided for him, smiling.

Raoul nodded simply.

Erik gave him a look over and Raoul fidgeted. "You're acting strangely tonight Raoul. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked concern filling his voice once more.

Raoul nodded. "Yes I'm fine. I was just surprised by your sudden appearance that's all"

Erik finally seemed to accept this reason and nodded. He then motioned with his hand. "Follow me" he said in an authorative voice. They walked to the other end of the lair where a couch sat next to a table holding some liquor on it. To Raoul's dissapointment, Erik grabbed a white shirt off the couch and chucked it over his head and slipped into it. He emerged smiling at him and brushed his hair out of his eyes which Raoul found so adorably cute.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked motioning to the alcoholic beverage on the table.

"What is it?" Raoul asked.

"Brandy. I have wine if you'd prefer"

"Mhmm Brandy is fine. Thank you, Erik". he said politely, as he watched Erik reach for the a bottle and pour them both a drink.

Both men raised their drink to their lips and took a sip. The brandy was strong, and burned Raoul's throat. It was likely a good year. After their sip, both men just gazed at eachother. Raoul shifted from foot to foot nervously.

Erik watched him and frowned. Something was definetly wrong with Raoul, but he wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

"Are you still afraid of me?" he asked in a small voice. "Is that why you've started carrying your sword with you everywhere you go?" he inquired, indicating to the scabbered attached to Raoul's side. Raoul now carried his sword with him wherever he went, ever since learning of the threat on Eriks life, and in case he needed it to defend himself or others.

"What!?" Raoul spluttered, panick settling in his veins. He didn't want Erik to get the wrong idea. "No, no. I am perfectly comfortable in your presence" he said quickly, trying to placate him.

"Don't lie to me Raoul. Your mannerisms would suggest otherwise. You're fidgeting and highly unsettled" he remarked sternly .

Raoul sighed. Could he not be in Erik's presence and simply enjoy himself?

"Okay, I admit it, I suppose I am a little nervous. I have the tendency to get nervous though. I have ever since I was a child. I swear, I'm not afraid of you, Erik. Its just this place is rather foreboding and this is the first time we have spent any quality time together since that night. We may be friends now, but I suppose some of the unease still lingers from our tumultous relationship previously. I suppose its a natural response, but I want you to know I completely trust you now" Raoul explained grabbing Eriks hand and squeezing it in a comforting gesture. Well at least it was the half truth. He was still a little weary of him, even though he did trust him.

Erik's eyes widened at the contact before he smiled and stepped forward, not relinquishing Raoul's hand, and his face only inches from Raouls' own. "I will never hurt you ever again. I swear it." he promised softly, squeezing Raoul's hand in return.

Raoul's gaze flickered over Erik's, trying to decipher every emotion in their depths, but there were too many, though he did see the sincerity he was obviously trying to convey. Raoul gave him a sweet smile. "I know" he said softly.

"Would it be more comfortable for you if we sat down?" Erik asked gently. Their hands were still interlocked, and Erik was unaware that he was rubbing his thumb over his fingers, but Raoul noticed and his heart lurched. Such a simple gesture brought him such pleasure. He remebered back to everything Nadir had told him about this beautiful man in front of him, and pleasure turned into a feeling of burning passion.

"Yes" he whispered. "Lets sit down" he replied warmly. Erik smiled and slowly pulled him over to the couch, and the two took a seat. Erik took a sip of his brandy, and regarded Raoul. "How was your day? What did you do?" he inquired politely.

Raoul smiled and took another mouthful of brandy. The combination of the alcohol, and the comfortableness of the couch made him relax. "I had lunch with a friend. My old captain from when I served in the navy. I hadn't seen him in a very long time. It was good to see him again" he answered conversationally.

Erik regarded him thoughtfully. "What did you two do?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing much. We just talked. Joked about the old times and old friends. Had lunch together, and played a few games of chess. But it was great to catch up with him" He answered happily, avoiding the more specific parts of Alexandre's visit.

"I didn't know you played chess" Erik stated in mild surprise.

Raoul grinned and leaned forward a little. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Erik" he purred softly. But I know a lot about you. Kind of unfair isn't it, love?

Erik redened slightly and Raoul grinned an ear splitting grin. He really was too cute sometimes.

"I bet I can beat you too" he said, his voice going several octaves lower.

Erik chuckled. "Is that a challenge, Viscount?" he asked lowly.

Raoul leaned back, grinning, and took another sip of his brandy. "You know what, I believe it is" Raoul laughed.

Erik through his head back and laughed. A rich, melodious sound that warmed Raoul's heart. "I warn you Raoul. I've never lost a match. Are you sure you wish to challenge me?" he asked deviously.

"There's a first time for everything, Erik" he responded cheekily.

That had settled it, and after raising his glass to his lips and downing the remaining brandy, Erik stood up with a grin, and moved over to a cabinet where he procurred from it what Raoul assumed to be a folded chess board.

Four hours later, both were extremely drunk and Raoul had lost every game. Raoul being the less drunk of the two sat sulking behind the chess board while Erik sat there swaying and smirking victoriously. "I can't believe I lost every game" Raoul complained, pouting.

Erik smirked. "I did warn you that it would be unwise to challenge me viscount!" Erik teased, as he moved closer and stopped only inches from Raoul's ear. His face was hot and flushed, and Raoul could feel the heat radiating off his face as well as smell the alcohol strong on his breath. "I cannot be beaten" Erik whispered hotly, his breath ghosting over his earlobe.

The way he said this sent shivers of delicious pleasure down Raoul's spine. He could feel and hear Erik's strong breaths prickling his nerve endings. Slowly, Raoul turned his head to gaze at Erik, whose lips were now only mere inches from his own, staring intensely into his eyes. Raoul's heart was beating so fast he could swear it was going to jump out of his chest, and his breaths came in short puffs. Raoul's chest was flooded with warmth and he couldn't help the passion that surged through his body at his proximity. "Erik..." he whispered against his lips, ever so slightly brushing his lips over Erik's top lip.

As Raoul pulled back, Erik gazed into Raoul's eyes, desire, disbelief, fear and pain flashing through them. Raoul seemed to recognise these emotions, and his chest constricted painfully. "Erik..." Raoul trailed, hating the pain in his eyes, and just wishing he could do something to make it go away. He reached up a hand to cup a warm cheek in comfort. "Please don't be afraid love. I won't hurt you." he said tenderly, brushing his fingers over his unmasked cheek. Erik took a sharp intake of breath, but Raoul embraced him to his chest, rubbing circles on his back and running his fingers through his hair. "Just let me hold you, sweetheart. I promise I'll keep you safe" he whispered against his hair. Erik gasped softly at this. No one had ever whispered such words to Erik before, and Raoul's voice was comforting, so much so that for that moment he believed him and accepted the warm embrace and pleasing things Raoul was doing with his hands. Minutes past by with just Raoul holding Erik and stroking him in a soothing manner. After around five minutes Raoul looked down with surprise and found that Erik had fallen asleep, snoring softly.

Raoul was surprised for a moment, before he smiled softly. He then grabbed one of the cushions that lay on the couch and lay Erik down gently, resting it under Erik's head. Standing up and looking around the room, he saw a quilt neatly folded on a nearby couch and grabbed it, before unfolding it, and draping it over Erik's sleeping form.

He stood there a moment, watching the strong rise and fall of Erik's chest. Raoul was quite sure that whomever was after Erik, wouldn't be able to attack him here in his home due to the many traps Erik had in place. However, he still needed them to review his trap and alarm system due to the possibility of assassins teaming up in order to get past them. He knew that Erik left the opera house to get supplies from time to time and this could be a big problem. He needed to talk to him about that, and tell him he was not to leave the opera house under any circumstances, even if lured, and arrange some other way of getting his supplies. Raoul sighed, Erik was most likely going to be difficult about that. How could he ask this of him, without alerting him to the bounty on his head? He thought back to Nadir's words You must, Raoul. He had no choice. He would find a way. He wondered about the path behind the mirror. He was the only one besides Madame Giry, Meg and Christine that knew about it. A thought suddenly clicked in his head. Shit! Christine! She could expose this information and Erik if she wished it. But surely she wasn't that evil? No, surely not. She wouldn't, couldn't. A fear grew in Raoul that he could hardly contain. Whether she would or not, the path that so easily lead to Erik's home was a liability and he wasn't going to take any chances. It needed to be guarded.

Satisfied, that Erik would be alright for the night, he turned to leave, before he stopped, and turned to look at him one last time. "Everything will be alright, sweetheart. I promise you. You'll see". Though, the impending threat was there nawing at his mind and fillling him with dread.

Raoul made his way back over the lake in the boat, walked up the path to the mirror, and entered Christine's old dressing room. Going to one of the drawers, he took out a match and lit a tripod of candles and lay them on the bedside table. Raoul then removed his scabbered from his waist, removed his sword, and laid it upright against the bedside table. Removing his clothing and shoes, he untucked the covers, and hopped into the bed, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Sneak Peak:

"You want to what?" Andre asked the viscount in disbelief. Firmin standing next to him was also staring.

"I want to move in to Christine's old dressing room" he repeated seriously.

A/N: So will Erik remember the events of the previous night or was he too drunk?


	7. Moving In

AN: Well here it is guys the next chapter! As always I am grateful for your support and interest in my fic! Enjoy! Cheers.

Chapter 7- Moving In

The next morning Raoul woke up with a painful headache. His mouth was dry and his throat was scratchy. It had been a while since Raoul had experienced a hangover, and he was once again reminded of the price humans paid for drinking in excess.

With a groan he reached for the glass of water he usually kept on his bedside table. His hands brushed the bare wooden surface and he realised that it was not there. Slowly, he opened his eyes and his blurry vision suddenly adjusted to his new surroundings. Christine's old room. Why was he here?

Then, the memories of the previous night all of a sudden flooded his brain and Raoul smiled blissfully. He had spent a beautiful night in the company of the man he loved, and even though both had been intoxicated, it had been a pleasant and fun get together. He had gotten to know Erik more during their chess games and most pleasurably had been privileged enough to hold him, almost kiss him, and whisper sweet endearments that came from deep within his heart into the other man's ear.

He was uncertain if Erik would remember the later events of that night however, as he had been extremely intoxicated-more so than Raoul had been.

He looked around Christine's old room once more and quickly regarded the window, the drawers, the mirror and the bedside table which he had laid his sword up against. He had chosen to sleep here in order to prevent anyone from getting through the mirror to Erik as he realised that Christine who was now somewhere out in the world could expose the only unguarded path to Erik and his home.

Fear for his safety filled him once again, but Raoul pushed it back. Now was not the time to let his emotions get the better of him. He needed to be level headed and practical if he was to protect Erik to the best of his ability. He would tell the managers that he would stay in this room from now on. The only one he trusted to guard the most liable path to Erik was himself.

With this thought in mind Raoul got up. He then picked up his clothes and effects and went to prepare himself for the day.

"You want to what?" Andre asked the viscount in disbelief. Firmin standing next to him was also staring.

"I want to move in to Christine's old room" Raoul repeated seriously.

Firmin and Andre shared a disbelieving glance and then turned back to Raoul.

"Why?" Firmin asked in bewilderment.

Raoul met Firmin with a firm glance. "Because as much as I love my home, I feel more at home here to be honest. It would save me the hassle of traveling here and home everyday, and I could spend more time with the staff and all in all get more done." Raoul said honestly. Even though the main reason for this decison was due to Erik, this was still the truth.

"And your brother would allow this?" Andre inquired.

Raoul twitched. Allow!? He glared.

"My brother doesn't control my life gentleman!" Raoul said, slightly irritated. Seeing the hurt looks on both their faces Raoul sighed and added more gently:

"My brother has supported me in every decison I have made so far in my life and I do not think he would be adverse to this decison". Not that my brother's opinions have ever stopped me from doing what I wanted anyway. No matter how much I love him. Raoul thought matter of factly.

Andre and Firmin shared another glance and nodded.

"We didn't mean to anger you Raoul. As your friends we just wanted to be sure you were doing the right thing and that it would cause you no trouble" Andre said mindfully.

Raoul smiled at them, suddenly feeling guilty. "No, I am sorry gentleman. I shouldn't have snapped like that. Thank you, both, for looking out for me" he said genuinely.

Andre and Firmin returned his smile and nodded kindly.

"Is there anything else that you want to tell us Raoul before we conclude the meeting?" Firmin asked politely.

Raoul nodded. "There is one more thing. I want to arrange for Annaliese to stay here as well. With Philippe always being away she would have no company back home, save for a couple of maids whom are much older than her. I feel she would be miserable without me closeby. Perhaps you could arrange a room next to Lady Cordelia's for her? I feel that given the chance they could become good friends."

The managers nodded and smiled once more. They remembered the Viscount telling them he had adopted the young girl around the time she had come to him six months ago. His act of generosity had created a lot of gossip at the time; such as people saying that the Viscount was very charitable and kind to do this for a poor, helpless girl. They remembered that the ballet girls had swooned and giggled as he had passed, whispering how sweet and gallant he had been to do such a thing. Their patron had put so much effort into the development of the opera house, and he made sure that all the staff were looked after. The inhabitants of the opera house adored him for this and as much as it might surprise people, the managers did too. The girl was said to be very special to their patron, and who were they to not help him when had done so much for them all.

Raoul had taken a carriage home after the meeting in order to prepare for the move. He informed all of his attendants of his plans to move, wrote a letter to his brother for when he returned home and packed various items that he needed such as clothes, candles, books, his violin etc. The only matter left was to inform Annaliese.

He found her sitting in the sunroom. She was seated at a desk near the window which overlooked the garden, her head rested on her hand as she stared out at it deep in thought. She had a pencil in one hand which hovered over a half finished sketch. She had began sketching very recently, and he was happy to discover she had quite the talent for it. In addition to her duties as a maid which consisted of her working from 8am to 12pm, five days a week, Raoul made sure that she had the opportunities that other young ladies of his class had in her free time which was in the afternoons and on the weekends. This meant he hired tutors to give her lessons in music, art, science, philosophy, italien, latin. She also did horse back riding which he taught her his self.

The door was open and Raoul gave a soft knock to alert her of his presence before entering.

So lost in thought and not expecting anyone to disturb her, Annaliese jumped, before realsing it was him, before standing and giving a wide smile.

"Sir, forgive me, I was not expecting you this afternoon" Annaleise said politely.

Raoul smiled and held up a hand, before taking a seat in the chair next to her. "It's alright Annaliese. No apology necessary. Please take a seat".

Annaliese nodded and sat back down, gazing at him with a shy smile.

Raoul gazed at her with affection, before he looked over at her unfinished sketch.

It was a sketch of a variety of trees, bushes and flowers on a select side of the garden. The drawing was very intricate and detailed, and the shading and lighting was immaculate and beautiful.

"No matter how many sketches of yours I see. Every one of them still amazes me Annaleise" he said warmly.

Annaleise blushed before waving her hand. "Thank you very much Sir. But its not that good" she said, red-faced and embarrassed.

Raoul chuckled. "Oh, I think it is Annaliese. You have a real talent here. I look forward to what artworks you will produce in the future" he said honestly.

Annaliese flushed once more before looking away and then back at him with a smile. "It is because of your kindness towards me that I have the will to draw the world's most beautiful things again. I could not draw for a long time after I left my family, but your kindness saved me in more ways than one, and for that I am eternally grateful Raoul" she said earnestly. Raoul noticed that she seemed to drop the formalities between them when she was experiencing feelings of intense friendship.

Raoul smiled and gently took her hand. "I know how grateful you are Annaliese. You showed it everyday by how hard you worked and even more by how happy you were to do it. Every moment you came to serve my meals was a pleasure. Philippe and the other staff all told me how happy they were to have you around. You were the sun that brightened everyone's day. Even on my most miserable days you never ceased to bring light into my world." he said passionately.

He thought about the weeks after Christine broke off the engagement. The weeks where he had hardly ate, and lost so much sleep. Annaleise had been there by his side always, bringing him meals even though he didn't feel like eating, attending to his various needs, and keeping him company by talking to him, playing chess with him and reading with him when the depression threatened to take over. If it wasn't for her, he didn't know if he would have recovered as quickly as he had.

Annaleise smiled beautifully and squeezed his hand in response. "I am honoured that people think of me so positively. I am happy that I've been able to make others happy, especially you Raoul. You haven given me so many opportunities that I never expected to have in order to give me a good future, and you have never failed to care for me. I- I've never said this before but I love you very much." she said sincerely.

He didn't have to think about the meaning behind those words because he knew in which way she meant them. Overcome with emotion, he pulled her into his embrace.

"And you must know that I love you as well. You are very special to me Annaliese. And I only want you to be happy. That is why I want you to come and live in the opera house with me. I've decided to move there and don't want to leave you here alone. Of coarse the decison is yours"he said tenderly.

Annaliese pulled back and regarded him softly. She then gave a small smile and nodded happily.

"Thank you for considering me. I would be happy to come with you." she said serenely.

Raoul smiled happily. "I will always consider you. Always...".

They shared another smile, before Raoul announced that Annaliese should pack what she needed and he went to take care of a few more things before they left.

Once they arrived at the opera house, Raoul had his men take his and Annaleise's luggage and put it outside their respective's bedrooms. He then called for Cordelia to meet him in his office so he could introduce her to Annaliese.

Upon entering the office, Cordelia smiled and went to give Raoul a quick hug. "Bonjour Raoul! It's good to see you. How are you?" she said cheerfully.

Raoul smiled. "I am very well Cordelia. It's good to see you as well. I hope you are well?" he asked politely.

"I am" she asserted strongly. "I've been working on the new play I wrote titled 'The woman who dared to love a Monster' I hope to finish it in the next couple of days, and would like to present it to you, Andre and Firmin next week?" she said excitedly.

The woman who dared to love a Monster? Now that was an interesting title. And it seemed strikingly relevant to his situation currently. Although Erik was not a monster, others perceived him to be, and perhaps he could use this story to teach the audience some morals.

"That is a very interesting title and I can't help but admit I am intrigued. I look forward to viewing it" Raoul said with excitement.

Cordelia beamed. "Thank you, Raoul" she said gratefully.

Annaliese was watching the two from behind Raoul with wide eyes. She was entranced by the confidence and passion this woman exuded. She seemed to have this fiery light around her entire being which made her glow and her voice was beautifully clear like any wringing belle. Her long midnight curls fell over pale skin and trailed down to a periwinkle dress. And sapphire blue eyes pierced the air with all their brilliance. She was the most beautiful creature she had ever beheld.

Raoul smiled at Cordelia before accepting her thanks and expressing his gratitude for her hard work. He then remembered Annaliese who was keeping out of sight behind them. "Oh, I meant to introduce you to someone! Cordelia, this is my friend Annaliese. Annaliese this is Lady Cordelia".

Due to her excitement Cordelia hadn't noticed Annaliese hiding a few metres behind Raoul. She smiled at her, as Annaliese slowly crept forward. She was looking down as she walked, her face very red.

She then looked up and managed to give a small smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Annaliese" Cordelia said cheerfully, as she extended her hand for a handshake.

Annaliese took notice of her pale wrist, it was very narrow and elegant she concluded. She took her hand and shook it gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you also, Lady Cordelia" she responded plitely, still keeping the smile on her face.

Cordelia laughed. A rich, melodious sound that sent warm waves throughout Annaliese's body.

"Please Annaliese, call me Cordelia" she said happily.

Raoul rolled his eyes in amusement. There she goes again he thought humourously. Cordelia and her distastefullness for formalities.

Annaliese's blush deepened, though she nodded and smiled. "As you wish, L-Cordelia".

Raoul smiled at them. "I've arranged it so you two will be neighbours, as your bedrooms will be right next to eachother. I thought that you two might become good friends" he explained hopefully.

Cordelia simply gave Raoul a pleasant smile, while Annaliese stared at him alarmed. Raoul's brows furrowed. "Are you alright Annaliese?" he asked concerned.

"Y-Yes" she squeaked. She then brushed her hand over her brow as if it was hot. "I am just rather tired" she explained.

Raoul nodded.

"Cordelia, would you please be able to take Annaliese to her room?" he asked politely.

Cordelia smiled and nodded. "Of coarse Raoul."

She then turned to Annaliese and gave her a gentle smile.

"Come Annaliese. I will show you where our rooms are" she said kindly.

Annaliese simply nodded. The the two girls then bid Raoul farewell, and Cordelia walked gracefully to the door, with a red-faced Annaliese trailing not far behind.

After introducing Annaliese to Cordelia, Raoul went to his new bedroom, unlocked the door with a key he kept on his keyring in his pocket, and started to unpack his belongings. He opened the drawers and put his clothes inside, and laid the five or so books he had brought on top of the chested drawers. He pulled out his candles and put a few on top of the drawers and one each on either bedside table. He then lay his violin against the wall on the other side of the room and lay his scabbered against the bedside table. His men had already taken his toiletries to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

After Raoul had finished packing, he then walked over to his violin, picked it up and ran his bow across it to play a few notes. After tuning it a bit, Raoul began to play one of his favourite songs he had played since he was a child 'Eine Kleine Nachtmusik' by Mozart. The notes flowed beautifully, and Raoul lost himself in the melody. Raoul wasn't a musical genius like Erik, Christine or Cordelia, but he was proficient and passionate. Like everything he did, he commited himself entirely to the discipline and no matter how hard it became, he was persistant. No one who had the privelage of hearing him could doubt this.

He then started to play a different melody, and not being able to resist, he sang along softly. His voice would be described as smooth and pretty. Nothing spectacular, but pleasant to listen to. He had sang often with Christine, and their duets was something he use to deeply enjoy. He hadn't dedicated much of his time to his own music recently, only occassionly picking up the violin at home and playing for a few minutes a couple of times in the last few months. Raoul had forgotton how good it felt to just let go of his worries and engage in something so enjoyable and liberating.

Slower:

I love you, darling  
And if it's indeed alright  
I need you, darling  
To warm my lonely night  
I love you, darling  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty darling  
Please don't dishearten me  
Oh, pretty darling  
Now that I found you, stay,

Please let me love you  
darling, let me love you...

(An alteration of 'Can't take my eyes off you' to suit the period. This wouldn't be to the modern tune, but you can think of it as being to the modern melody if you like. :):D )

Upon finishing the song, Raoul was smiling, his thoughts of a certain phantom whom he wished he could express the exact sentiments of the song to, and who would then accept them. Raoul gave a small giggle at the thought. He was feeling very lighthearted at the moment, and quite giddy. Great, I sound like a adolescent girl mulling over her crush! he thought disgruntledly, though still grinning from ear-to-ear.

He slowly walked over to the opposite side of the room and lay his violin back up against the wall, caressing the instrument lovingly before he turned to leave it.

The current emotions he was experiencing was nothing compared to what he suddenly felt as he turned around and came face to face with:

Erik his brain shot at him, stunned to seeing him standing there by the mirror, with an intense expression on his face, his mouth slightly parted in awe.

Raoul's world turned. The look he was receiving was almost enough to cause him to spontaneously ignite. Raoul coloured from head to toe. Intense heat flared in the space between them. Satic igniting the air between their gazes.

"Uh..." Raoul began shyly, trailing off due to the nervousness he was now feeling which seemed to emerge everytime he was around Erik. How was it that he could be confident at times with Erik, and at other times he was completely incapable of thought and speech?

Raoul reached up a hand to brush blonde strands away from his face in a timid gesture; forgetting to tuck them behind his ears and only to have them fall back in his face again. He looked back bashfully, shifting from foot to foot as he nervously watched Erik walk over to him, never withholding his gaze and stopping a few inches in front of him.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he breathed, his breath ghosting over his face. He was so close! And his eyes were glazed over as he looked at him. As if he were hypnotised.

Raoul's heart was beating like it had never beat before. He was so close now and Raoul was struggling to deal with his recurrent proximity. "I-" he stopped, once again at a loss for words.

"I felt it you know" Erik told him. "The emotion in your voice. The passion and longing you felt for the person you were thinking of as you sung. I didn't know you had found somone again Raoul, but I'm glad you have" he said softly. Why did his voice sound like it was breaking as he said this?

Raoul started. "I-" he began. What should he say?

"Actually I-" but he was cut off from explaining by the sudden knock that sounded on the door.

"Please excuse me for a moment, Erik" he said apologetically, not noticing as he walked to the door that the phantom had snuck back behind the mirror.

He opened the door to have Cordelia and Annaleise greet him happily.

"Good evening Raoul" greeted Cordelia politely. Annaleise also greeted him from behind her as she smiled, her cheeks tinged a faint pink.

" Good evening Cordelia, Annaleise" he greeted happily in return. "Were you able to get everything with the room sorted out alright?" he asked politely.

"Oh yes!" Cordelia replied enthusiastically. "I have been helping Annaleise unpack her things, and for the last couple of hours we have been adding some new decor. We added the usual things any girl would need such as flowers, mirrors, wall paintings, perfume and some very beautiful blue swan motif wall paper. We were even able to find some extra furniture that we could use from the opera storeroom downstairs. Some chairs, a table, and a very exquisite toilet table that complements the room quite nicely. The room looks very beautiful now that it is finished, I must say."

"Yes, it is very beautiful. Cordelia has helped me a great deal and I greatly appreciate her help and company" Annaleise added gently.

The two girls exchanged soft smiles.

"Yes! We have had a long time to talk during this time, and we have become good friends! Haven't we Annaleise?" Cordelia enthused happily.

Annaleise blushed and nodded her head vigorously.

Raoul smiled at them in turn. "I'm very glad to hear it" he said warmly.

Cordelia then turned back to him. "It is a very lovely night outside, and I think we should celebrate your new move. I already asked Annaleise, but we wanted to celebrate with you as well. It would be lovely if you joined us for dinner Raoul?" Cordelia asked gently.

He looked at them. They were both smiling at him widely. Their eagerness for his company could not be missed, as it was shining brilliantly through their eyes.

Raoul smiled and his heart warmed. He was lucky to have these two girls in his life. True friends. True family. He would die for either one of them.

"It would be my pleasure. Just let me prepare and I'll come downstairs to meet you shortly"

The girls nodded and grinned happily, befor bidding Raoul goodbye and telling him they would wait for him downstairs.

Raoul turned and was about to tell Erik that he wished to talk to him later only to find him gone. He walked over to the mirror and opened it gently.

"Erik?" he called.

Their was no answer.

He shut it and his brows furrowed. Why didn't he wait for me? I was only occupied for a couple of minutes...

Raoul felt a little worried about why he had departed so swiftly. He thinks I have fallen in love with someone! Well, he's right of coarse but I never had time to tell him that the person I was singing about, the person I yearn for is him. If he is worried about that... Could that mean-? Could that mean he has feelings for me too? he thought, hope flaring within his heart. The thought of Erik returning his feelings made his heart swell in happiness. I have to tell him how I feel tomorrow he thought resolutely.

With that thought in mind, Raoul quickly dressed and got himself ready for the evening. When he was ready he grabbed his scabbard and walked to the door before taking one last glance at the closed mirror, and locking the door behind him. He then made his way down the stairs to meet his friends, his heart feeling light.


End file.
